Like a Bullet Through a Flock of Doves
by MelissaWentz
Summary: On the first day of High School, two unexpected lovers meet and fall madly in love. Things take a turn for the worse, but who will hurt more? Frank Iero or Gerard Way? My Chemical Romance, Rated M. Also featuring Pete Wentz3 and Bert McCracken.
1. Chapter 1: Here is Your Broken Character

CHAPT 1

GERADS POV!

It was the firt day of hi school. Gerard sighed gloomly he hated school an all the preps that give him bad looks so what he was emo and gey? He hoped to make at lest one friend or someone to hang out with because he was lonely. hey miky was a great brother but it be nice to have other friends. The first bell rang an all the preps and jocks shoved him into the wall an he fell on the ground and so was late to 1st period. "Great" he sighed/moaned. Just then he heard a voice of a guy speaking to him. "Plese get me outta here!" said the mystery voice. "HUh?" asked Gerard looking around and realized that the voice caming from a locker. "!" said the locker. Gerard looked around quikly n found a key on teh ground. He put it in the lock. He turn it. IT WORKED! Inside of the locker was a uber hot emo boy and gerard thot he was cute. "Wow." He mutered. The boy smiled warmly at him and say "My name is frank iero what bout yours?" I blushed a loy then said "My name is Gerard way." Shyly.

FRANKS POV!

I got shoved in da locker for like 5 mimutes before I heard someone outsie the locker mutter some words and I knew I wasn't alone. After my pledeing he unlocked the locker and I stared at him he was a emo boy as well an had cute messy black hair and a lots of eyeliner on. he say his name is Gerard way. "wow he was cute" I thougt to myse;f then asked for sum help out of the locker cause we were both late to school of coutse. "here help me out of tis locker so we can go to class I have history forst what about you?" gerared similed a lot and said "yeah I have history as well we can walk 2gether" he took my hand that I extended out for help and he took it to help me out of the locker. He held my hand as we walked down the big school hallway on our way to classs. Frank noticed they was still holding hands and he pulled away his arm from gerards grip and his face was so red and he was embarased. Gerard thout that he was cute but he obviously wasn't gay, so he didn't feel too bad about frank pulling away.

GERARDS POINT OF VEIW

Gerard looked down at his floor because he was embarrassed because he didn't want Frank to realize he was gay an then not like him anymore. So they just walked in silene until Gerad says "Hey Frank what girls you like?"

Franks pov.

Gerard asked what girls I liked. WHAT WAS I SPOSE TO SAY? Frank is gay but he wasn't sure yet if gerar was as well and he didn't wanna seem like a freak to him because he liked him and didn't wanna loos him on the frst day! "uhm" I muttued and blushed some and then said to him "i don't know I havnt realy thougt about that yet" I lied. I knew who I liked and it was Gerard Way.


	2. Chapter 2: Killing Lonlieness

CHAPT 2

Gerards pov

Gerard misunderstood what Frank was saying so he got a really sad look in his eyes but he hid the tears by looking at the floor some more for the second time that day. "Oh" I said as I was pretending not to care that much but I rerally did and my heart was breakinh. "Who do ypu like?" Frank said hopefully? I thought for a long lkong time because I didn't want to lie and say I liked anygirls because I didn't I was full blown gay not even bisexual. So Gerard sad "I don't like any girls…. Rite now….."

Franks point of veiw:

"oh that's cool." I got this really bad feeling deep down in my heart an I knew and felt like I should tell Gerard that I didn't lik girls at all in fact, and that I liked boys. "gerard, uhm…" I paused. I CANT DO THIS. "neevrmid. It can wait till later ok?" said frank, who gave gerad a little smile and hopped he didn't really hav anything to say about his weird speech and the wayhe was acting around Gerard. NO. I had to tell him! He needed to now now! "im… gay." I wispered and ran away from Gerard, tears falling down my cheecks and my feet running as fast and they could to take me anhwere but gereard. I cant face him now. Its all over. I sat agenst a tree and cried.

GERARRDS POV

"Wow…" Gerards eyes were blinking in shock when fran whispered his little secret. HE eas so happy because he was now sure that frank was gay and I really liked him already so this made things even better especially because frank was the one to say it an not jared because he was too nervous. Frank was so totally adorable! But then frank run away from him. Gerard thot he saw some tears starting to smear his makeup and eyeliner. "WAIT UP! FARNK I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" But by the the time he had let the yell escape his mouth Frank was long gone. He was about to run after him when he heard his cell phone ringing in his back pocket of his black skinny jeans.

"Teenagers scare! The living shit outta me! They could—" (his ringtone I don't own the song) he looked at the caller id to see who was calling him during school and it was his best friend. He flipped it open and sayed "hi Pete Wentz" into the pone. The voice on the other end said "Hi im skipping today wanna skip too im out in the woods?" came pete wentz voice. Gerad could hear faintly crying on the other line so he asked "Hey what is that crying sound?" "Oh it's a kid who is out here crying against a tree randomly." AT THAT MOMANT HE KNEW IT WAS….FRANK!


	3. Chapter 3: We Could Be Perfect

CHAPT 3!

Franks POV

During my crying I hear a guy talking on the phone because he wasn't too far away from me but I was too depressed to pay any atettion to him right now. The only thing that woudnt leav my mind was that I screwed up with the boy I liked on the first day! Teres no way he likes me and he probably thinks im a freaking weirdo or something I thot sadly and decided to keep crying because thats all I could do was just cry and wait for it to be over. When the guy speaking on the phone mentioned frank crying, he got the crazy idea that maybe.. maybe it was Gerard's frien and he was talking to Gerard now! "hey you on the phone, who are you speaking to right now?" I asked him in bewtween my sobs and he said "my frien gerar." At that moment I knew that evrything woud be ok.

GERARDS POV!

I hung up on the phone on my goo friend pete wentz and ran. Jus ran. I didn want Frank to be crying anymo! Finaly I reached the place in the woods where Pete and Frank were at when I hung up on pete. Gerard was panting and sweating a little bot. "Hey Frank. Hi pete." Pete smile flirtly because it was a well known rhat he was bisexual but not full blown gay like Gerard and frank. Gerard was more into Frank though so he jus polite smiled and then turned to look worried at Frank. "R you okay Frank?" Gerard asked worried.

Franks POV!

Frank stared up at Gerard. He was really sweaty and panting because he ran all this way to see frank and he was obviuosly worried. "Wow.. it felt really nice to be cared about like this gerared was such a nice boy and he really did care about frank." Frank thouth to himself, but says nothing to Gerard, only stared into his amazingly beautful eyes. "gerard…" I murmurued before getting up of the ground and lauching myself at Gerard way and sobbing into his black faded band tee huging him titely and just never wantin thsi moment to end.

GERARDS PVE!

Gerad blushed when frank hugged himreally tightly. He cold feel a really warm feeling in his chest could it be…love? He gently patted his frans head with care. Gerard didn;t remember wher he was becausas he was so obcessed with Frank. But then Pete was like relly uncomforable so pulled away and looked deply into franks eys and said "Look I now we jus met but I want to be ur boyfriend I hav never met anyone like yo befo."

FRANKS VIEW:

Hearing thse words come out of gerarad's mouth was like music to his ears. He coulnt believe what he was hearing? GERARD JUST ASKED HIM OUT! Oh my god! I looked into his eyes and smiled, one last tear runing down my cheeck. "oh gerar.." I said as I put my face a lil closer to his whil still looking in to his eyes keeping the gaze between us strong an pasionite and I was blushing so much. "yes. Please, be my boyfrand." I closed the space between both of our faces and kissed him softly at first an then just snogged with him forgetting where we were and ewho else was there but that didn't matter and that materered was that we were together and I relly love him ok.


End file.
